


No More Heroes 03

by Sususulia



Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia





	No More Heroes 03

这里只放肉，前文在Lofter霜之叹息：http://mathemusician.lofter.com/post/1dbd16fb_a380a2c

夜晚暗淡的光芒下，Terry露在他的阴影外的半张面孔显得雪白而脆弱不堪；Rock一时间脑子似被放空又被眼前的人完全填满，他双手捧住男人的脸颊，凑上了嘴唇。

酒精凝滞而苦涩的味道传入口腔，对方嘴唇的轮廓，下巴扎人的胡茬，一时间太多太强横的占领感官，心脏几乎要跳出耳膜。即使认真看来，这甚至算不得一个吻，Rock不过是把嘴唇贴了上去。他没有吻过女人，那种平时都会避开的麻烦生物；至于男人就更不可能。  
蓝色的眼睛因震惊而张大了。刚开始酒精麻痹与下意识造成认知错乱，然而打了这么久又被一左一右吓了两场，Terry已经明白过来到底是怎么一回事，然而……他不是很明白现在是怎么个情况。  
“喂喂Rock，”握住肩膀将人稍微拉开，“你作什么，我是Terry，不是什么金发长腿大美妞（忍不住吐槽的作者：其实只是不是妞）——”  
“废话！”青年快速地，与其说吻其实几乎是咬了回去，两人的牙都撞到了一起。他的舌扫过对方的犬齿和舌面，同时开始对付对方的衣服。  
之前两人战斗的气息还未平息，火热而起伏的胸口叠在一起，各自都不太明白自己在干什么的两人开始了另一场七手八脚毫无章法的战斗。但没过多久，只是依从本能的青年就在经验丰富的老男人面前败下阵来。

“我到底在干什么呀。”Terry一边费力地压制住身下的青年一边不止一次地想这个问题，然而每当他试图找到一点头绪，总会被Rock的进攻打断，如此往复几次Terry也烦了，干脆对方做什么他也做回去。青年身上的T恤已经破成好几片，比较完好的一片挂在手腕上被他按在头顶，皮带扣也是散开的；Terry自己外套里面的T恤也成了两半，露着胸口。  
Rock的胸口剧烈起伏着。Terry骑坐在他的腿上，手臂又使不上力，他最终也只能略微不那么紧绷地躺着大口大口喘气。奈何因之前的吻而自然起反应的身体，以两人的距离与姿势很容易就能察觉到。  
“我可不记得有教过你这些，Rookie。”  
绯红迅速地窜上年轻人的脸，一种无法言明的羞愤情绪引导他更加奋力地扭动身体，至少想不面对面前这张欠揍的脸。然而本以为他放弃了反抗的男人选择了更直截了当的击溃方法：他的手直接向下，隔着裤子握住了对方的要害，青年几乎因此弹跳起来。  
Terry并不知道自己这种行为对两人的关系意味着什么，他也没空想；这种事和战斗一样，一旦开了头，很容易就用下半身继续思考下去，而且有时根本就是两人都想来一发，和打一场也实在区别不大，在他年轻的岁月也是司空见惯。然而，和那些火热的露水情缘不同，对方是他看着长大的孩子，Terry对他怀有满腔的疼惜与歉疚，一路相处下来是否萌生出了别的情绪，他也不清楚。狼从来没有把自己带大的狼崽子作为可能的那方面对象考虑，却荒诞的走到了这一幕……Terry继续着，也犹疑着，过了今晚，不知道他们之间要如何面对，如何收场。  
Rock的脖颈向后仰去，喉结上下移动几下，不想让他看见一样侧过脸喘息。他用单手把对方的脸扳正，那对红眼睛非常湿润而慌乱地，躲避着他；这种青涩的反应让Terry深吸了一口气，然而没什么用，如果要他自己形容，就是脑子里有什么弦已经劈劈啪啪断掉了接也接不回来。  
“见鬼，明天管他去死。”Terry一边给了对方一个真正的吻一边把青年从裤子里剥了出来。  
大咧咧脱了外套垫在Rock背后，Terry发现他的狼崽子也不是对这种事真的一无所知，比如他刚刚不再桎梏他的行动，对方就扑上来解他的皮带扣。  
“现在这么主动，等下别吃不消啊～”  
他的调侃换来对方一记眼刀加直拳，Terry捂着肚子假意叫痛，却看到Rock抓起院子角落的医疗箱，拿出瓶跌打损伤油。  
“喂喂——那个千万不行！”  
“我知道！”狼崽子耳朵都红了，气急败坏地又翻找一番拿出了一小瓶按摩油，直接咬开盖子就洒了两人一身，那动作即使在身经百战的Terry看来也很是潇洒，他不由得吹了个口哨以示赞赏。  
“混蛋！”果不其然，被调戏的青年直接扑上来拳打脚踢。  
“打架的话还是穿上衣服比较好，现在你还是乖乖享受吧。”靠近对方的耳际说话，声音中混杂着因欲望被挑起而产生的磁性与懒散，Terry顺势用牙齿在线条圆润的耳垂上轻轻研磨了一下，对方的身体不出意外的软在他的双肘上。“痛的话咬我，别咬嘴唇。”把也打得一头乱毛的脑袋按在自己肩颈处，他把手指借着粘腻的按摩油缓缓埋入对方股间，循序渐进地按压并奖励性地弯曲。  
“……很讨厌啊，Terry做过很多次的样子，这种事。”  
“啊。”饿狼没有反对，“不是这样的话你更要吃苦头啊。”  
脖子被咬了一下，不过显然不是因为痛。手指的出入逐渐自由起来，温热的黏膜欲拒还迎地包裹着指腹，消磨着他迫不及待想感受年轻身体的美好的耐心。不过Terry不是毛手毛脚扑上就做一气的小伙子，他一直很在意同伴的感觉与体验；征服别人有太多办法，蛮力是最笨的一种。  
即使前戏充分，准备也很充分，在想更进一步时Rock还是僵住了。  
“那是——可能的吗！Terry！”跟平时略有不同的哑哑的声音软绵绵地打在耳边，经验丰富的那一位觉得这一不小心就会把持不住。  
“就算你打算叫停我估计也没法从命了……所以你试试放松一下或者转移一下注意力？”  
“你说的简单——啊——”  
“那就不用说的。”Terry抓起对方的头，将因为动作而从喉间爆发的惊呼堵在了嘴里。舌尖与对方的舌缠绕一番，突然轻轻扫过上颚，换来对方一阵颤抖，然后他缓慢的推进了自己。  
“还好吗？”放开双唇又啄了下沁出薄汗的鼻尖，Terry拍拍青年略弓起的腰背，隐隐摸得到脊柱与浅浅腰窝，不用看也知道那是造物主给予易碎的青春时代的多么精细的腰身。  
Rock略略地挺直了背，偏过眼睛表示他不想回答这种问题，他这种过于害羞的反应却挑起了某人的坏心眼。“呐，不想说话就好好地叫出声吧。”双手握在腰侧，Terry将自己略略抽离，然后又挺了进去，果然成功地收获了一声冲出喉咙的，未来得及控制的呻吟。  
“这种话也——太混账！”年轻人满脸通红地艰难抱怨，“你就等着我有天把你做的一切——啊——都还给你吧！”  
“虽然想说我期待着，但这事还得看你的本事啊。”金发的传说之狼咧开了嘴，轻轻把人放倒在自己摊开的外套上，猛然加快了节奏，“不过今天你不哭一次给我看看的话，我可不想放你走哦？”  
“你妹的——啊！”冲着这句话Rock发誓一定要把Terry暴打一顿，然而在得以实施之前，意识就被卷挟进热情与欲望的漩涡，以至于他连自认羞耻的矜持也完全忘却，肆无忌惮地呻吟起来。  
生理上的愉悦令男人稍稍扬起眉梢，眯起蓝色的眼睛。他的狼崽子即使性格很腼腆，却也不是忸捏的人，不同于他以前大多数床伴撩拨意味很重的声音，青年的就像被咬开还未氧化的苹果，清越和沙哑，甜脆与绵软，在象牙白中巧妙地融合；连同眼角些许把空气都变得粘稠的风情，化成致命而不自知的邀请，待到发现时，他已是太深地陷了进去。  
“这个禽兽……”初尝情事的青年面对着太强烈的刺激，快感终究从理智手中把年轻躯体的控制权夺了过去。不再受制的双手迷迷糊糊地挂在对方颈项上，感觉又被对方抱起，犬齿陷入肩胛处泛起细小的疼痛，他想推开，却还是抱了更紧。  
眼泪最终沿着轻闭的眼角，非常轻快地滚落下来。


End file.
